Bite Me
by TheTruthBetween
Summary: Femslash Kink Meme prompt: "Emma/Regina, Regina as a Vampire, Hot and Heavy SEX. (Pointed by standbackyoufools is killing me! I need this, now!)" (written Sep 2015)


_Okay, so I'm totally nervous writing this, because hi, Bitten was asldkjhalkjsda but this won't leave my head, so yeah._

 _In case anyone cares, my mood music for writing this is Nox Arcana's Transylvania._

 _Also, I feel like I should explain this beforehand, because there's no non-awkward way of doing it in the story itself. I have a pretty specific view of vampires and how they work, and the biggest thing is that they have glands above their teeth that secrete a kind of venom that basically makes the human they're biting feel really, really good. And also they have hollow fangs like a snake, with tubes, for lack of a better word, extending from their fangs, above the hard palate, to end at the soft palate. So they bite and suck in the back of their mouth, drawing the blood through the fangs. And their saliva heals (so their "victims" don't bleed out after they've snacked)._

 _And as a warning, by the time I finished this, I'd slept 2 hours in 36. So… take that into consideration plz? :D_

* * *

"Hello, Miss Swan."

The voice cut through the darkness as Emma closed the door, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. "Jesus Christ!" she exclaimed, flicking the light on to see the mayor sitting in the chair by the window, arms draped across the armrests, looking for all the world like a queen on her throne. "Seriously? You can't just break into people's rooms."

Regina turned her head to the side, raising her chin and studying the floral wallpaper. "This is my town, Miss Swan."

"What happened to vampires needing to be invited in?" Emma groused, shrugging out of her leather jacket and leaning against the wall, arms crossed over her chest.

Lips turning up in a smirk, she repeated, "This is my town," then added lightly, "and I have a key."

"You have a key," Emma said flatly, "to my rented room."

"You'll find, Miss Swan," Regina slowly rose from the chair, stalking closer to the blonde, "that there is not a place in this town that I do not have access to."

"I'm not afraid of you," Emma stated, staring into the brunette's eyes as she drew closer.

Regina's lips parted in a grin, drawing Emma's gaze as she let her fangs slip down. "I'm very much aware of that, Miss Swan." Her eyes flicked over the blonde as she catalogued, "Gaze steady, pulse normal, no scent of fear. And yet… hmm." She trailed off, stepping away and turning her back to the younger woman, moving to the window.

"Look, I'm not going to play games with you, Madame Mayor, so if you'll just tell me why the hell you're here, that'd be great."

"Did you know that vampires can sense prey?" Regina asked out of the blue. "And I don't mean sense humans. I mean sense prey – humans who **want** to be bitten."

Emma's pulse jumped for just a second before slowing back to normal. "Why on earth would anyone want to have a vampire bite them?" Regina's reflection in the dark window grinned, moon- and streetlight glinting off wicked fangs. Emma shivered involuntarily.

"You tell me, dear," Regina purred, turning back around. "You're the one who drew me here."

"Wha– I did not!" Emma protested immediately, even as her mind taunted her. Liar, liar.

"I'm told it can be a very… erotic… experience." Tilting her head back, Regina trailed the fingers of one hand down her throat, watching the other woman with a lidded gaze. "Surrendering yourself to a vampire. Anticipating the… penetration. Giving yourself over to a vampire's hunger. Being the only thing that exists in the entire universe to one of the world's strongest creatures."

By the time Regina had finished speaking, Emma's breath was coming fast and heavy, pupils dilated until only the thinnest ring of green could be seen. "Okay," she croaked, then cleared her throat.

"Okay?" Regina tilted her head to the side a little, regarding the younger woman. "Okay what, Miss Swan?"

Emma's tongue darted out to wet dry lips before she whispered, "Bite me."

Regina was standing before the blonde before she could blink, eyes dark and hungry, fangs shining in the low light. "Think carefully of what you ask, Miss Swan."

"Fuck, Regina," Emma groaned, her hands coming to the vampire's hips and squeezing. "Stop toying with me and bite me."

Humming a sound that was halfway between a laugh and a moan, Regina leaned closer, brushing her nose along the line of Emma's jaw, then down the curve of her neck, one hand tangling in blonde curls to pull her head back, baring more of her delicate throat. "I will," Regina breathed, her tongue flicking out to taste Emma's pulse point, trailing down to lave her chosen spot, right where Emma's carotid artery was closest to the surface.

As Regina's tongue moved over her skin, Emma flexed her fingers, gripping the brunette's hips tighter and pulling her closer. Her lips moved, sound barely escaping her mouth as she mindlessly repeated, "Please, please… bite me… Regina…"

The vampire hissed softly, her fangs grazing Emma's skin, making her tremble. Regina lifted her mouth from Emma's neck slightly, a thin, silvery liquid secreting from her gums, running down the length of her fangs and dripping onto Emma's skin. The blonde moaned as the liquid absorbed into her skin, and then, finally, Regina lowered her mouth again, fangs bared. Slowly, she bit, feeling the delicate flesh give way beneath her, the blood welling, filling the back of her mouth with that first, sweet taste.

"Ffff-uck," Emma shuddered, her head swimming as her body absorbed more of Regina's venom. Her nipples tightened in response, and her clit pulsed with each careful pull of suction as the vampire drank of her. "Please," she whispered nearly silently, her hips arching up to press into Regina's.

The other woman wasted no time in sliding her hand between tight pants and smooth skin, yanking at the material and hearing a satisfying ripping sound. Once free to move, she pressed her hand against Emma's heat, slick wetness coating her fingers, making her moan. Oh, she may have tried to deny it, but she'd wanted this since the annoying blonde had rolled into town, all meek "hi's" and "I'm your son's birth mother." Even from the first moment of loathing, there was something under the surface of calm that Regina projected that wanted, needed, to have this moment, of the blonde's blood warming her veins and her sex soaking her hand.

Emma's hips rolled into Regina's hand, urging her on, and she moaned when two fingers slid smoothly into her. Her mind was muddled and hazy, unable to think of anything other than the vampire's fangs piercing her throat and fingers buried deep in her core. She shuddered between the wall and the other woman's body, held up only by Regina's weight against her.

Slowly, as Regina twisted and thrust her fingers into the blonde, she retracted her fangs, keeping her mouth in place and immediately swiping her tongue over the wound she left, her saliva speeding the healing. She didn't pull back until she was satisfied the human wouldn't continue to bleed, and then she trailed light nips up to Emma's lips, capturing them in a firm kiss.

Mewling into the vampire's mouth, Emma curled her fingers, her short nails catching against the material of Regina's skirt. "M-more," she managed to mumble, shivering with an all-consuming need.

"Be careful what you wish for," Regina whispered in response, her breath, scented with Emma's blood, washing over the human woman's face. She kissed the blonde again, coaxing her tongue out, and let her fangs extend just slightly, scraping over the muscle, leaving venom in its wake, her own swirling tongue healing the slight wounds. She fell into a rhythm, thrust and scrape, twist and lick, the actions, as well as the taste of Emma's fresh blood mixing with her own venom serving to send her on a blissful high.

As her body absorbed more and more of the venom, Emma's eyes rolled back, Regina's unrelentingly steady pace driving her over the edge, only to immediately build her up again without a moment of recovery. Her breath deepening from pants to sobs, Emma clutched tighter to the vampire, tears beginning to leak from the corners of squeezed-shut eyes. She didn't have the strength nor presence of mind to do anything more than clutch at the brunette and sob her name into the night.

A feral growl rumbled in Regina's chest, and she bite harder at Emma's tongue, trusting her fingers deeper. Blood and venom and saliva pooled in their locked mouths, and she curled her fingers firmly, the heel of her palm grinding into the blonde's clit.

Emma's shriek broke their kiss as she reached her second peak, her consciousness shattering into brilliantly glimmering fragments. Regina lunged for her mouth again, swirling her tongue over Emma's and swallowing the blood that had collected in the human woman's mouth. She peppered fangless kisses over the slack mouth, slowing the movement of her hand between the blonde's legs. When Emma's eyes fluttered briefly, revealing eyes that were still partially rolled back, Regina carefully withdrew her fingers and easily lifted the human into her arms, bringing her to the bed and gently laying her down.

When Emma fully came to, she was on her back on the bed, her head still spinning dizzily, Regina propped up on her side next to her, blood-warmed body pressed against her. One of the vampire's hands ran a soothing path up and down her side, for which Emma was grateful. She licked her lips, inhaling a shaky breath, and in a cracked whisper, said, "Holy shit."

Regina chuckled freely. "Ever eloquent, Miss Swan," she snarked, her tone completely lacking the normal bite of malice.

"Heh," Emma breathed out. They laid together for several long minutes more, before she asked, "Is it always like that?"

Her hand faltering slightly on its path, Regina turned serious and shook her head. "No," she said quietly. "It's never been like that before."

"What was different?" Emma asked, curious even in her exhaustion.

Humming, Regina dipped her head slightly to press a warm kiss to Emma's shoulder. "You. You were different. Your blood… your reaction… It was… more."

"More than what?" Emma stifled a yawn halfway through her question.

"I don't know yet," Regina admitted. "Simply more. Sleep now, my little human," she coaxed, her voice almost affectionate. "You need your rest."

"Mmmokay." Emma yawned again. "But we're gonna revisit this conversation later."

"Yes," Regina agreed absently, her mind already racing through possible explanations. She waited until the blonde had fallen into a deep slumber before carefully extracting herself, detouring to the small washroom to wash her hands before going home to her son.

She would have a few questions for Gold the next time she saw him.


End file.
